Fast and Furious Terca Crash
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A Tales of Vesperia X Fast and Furious X-Over. What if all the blastia were not converted into spirits? Some managed to find their way on Earth and into the international street racing circuit. It could put Earth and Terca Lumeires in grave danger.


**Los Angeles, California – United States, Earth**

Johnny Tran stood in an empty room of an abandoned warehouse that was once used for a "shop" for his gang in regards to illegal street racing. The empty room was on the second floor of the warehouse. There was nothing inside but a large broken mirror that was left behind. The mirror had leaned against one of the walls. However, it would have been too dark to take a look at the mirror.

But Tran was able to look at the mirror. So far, there was a glowing red sphere thing attacked to his chest. It seemed to be where Tran's heart used to be. He would move his right hand and touch the thing. This seemed to be the one thing keeping him alive. Then again, why was Tran alive? Tran could remember that fateful day when he and his gang attacked Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Connor. Tran ended up killing Jesse in a drive-by. In turn, Tran would meet his death at the hands of Brian.

With the end of Tran, the gang would be in shambles. He didn't know why or how he was alive. But, he was glad to be alive. However, he needed to rebuild. He needed to rebuild his gang that was destroyed by Toretto.

Tran could feel hatred and anger in his mind. On top of that, Tran was disgraced from his family. There was no way he could ever return to his family. For all they knew, Johnny Tran was dead. But Tran was alive and breathing. Still, why was Tran alive? He should have already been six feet under.

He would ball his right hand into a fist. Without hesitation, Tran threw a punch at the mirror. The force and power of the punch would cause the mirror to shatter into pieces. Broken shards of the mirror would cut Tran's fist causing it to bleed. But, Tran couldn't feel that much pain. He threw a hard punch at the wall leaving a blood stain on it. Tran pulled his right arm back and threw another punch at the wall.

But, the wall would not break. Tran would leave another blood stain on the wall. The main was brought back to life eight years later. Upon returning back to live, Tran had nothing. The only thing that Tran had was that glowing red sphere implanted in his chest. Tran could tell that this device was the one thing acting as his heart. He didn't know what was powering it. Tran didn't really care.

There was nothing he could do right now either. He had no cash and no credit cards. His assets were probably frozen and/or given away. Members of Tran's gang may have moved on either turning straight or continuing the gang life. All Tran had were the clothes he had on. He managed to steal a pair of medical pants, slippers, a t-shirt, a jacket, and a baseball cap.

It was getting late and Tran needed to sleep. Tran would grab the t-shirt and place it on. He would grab the jacket and wear it. Afterwards, Tran walked to one of the corners and curled up. He would close his eyes and try to sleep. For the first time, Tran felt that he was cast from everything. He was cast from his wealth, his family, and his gang. There was no way that Tran could actually show his face to anybody that he knew.

_Morning..._

Tran shook violently and snapped himself awake. He would breathe heavily. Tran looked around and then looked at himself. He thought that this was all a dream. However, it was not. Tran was already alive and breathing.

He would breathe slowly and calm himself down. Tran was having a nightmare about getting killed by Brian O'Connor.

"Jeez…" Tran said to himself.

"Finally up?" a voice asked.

Tran quickly rose to his feet after hearing that voice. It seemed to be a sinister and condescending voice to be exact. The man looked to be in his early thirties and had on a black business suit.

"Who are you?" Tran glared suspiciously.

"A friend," the man answered. There was something "exotic" about this man. He looked normal. But, this man had long blue hair. It was tied back into a pony-tail. There was a pair of black shades over his eyes.

"A friend?" Tran asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

The man would look at the glowing thing attached to Tran's chest. Tran took notice and looked at it as well. "You know about this, don't you?" He had a suspicion that this man knew about what was replacing his heart.

"A benefactor has taken interest in you, Jonathan Tran," the man answered.

"Benefactor?" Tran asked. This man was making Tran more suspicious and uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Yes, benefactor. Are you deaf?" the man mocked.

Now Tran was getting pissed. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right here and right now…" He was getting in the mood to punch out that man's lights.

"Now, now… Calm down and listen," the man calmly asserted. "I know about that thing on your chest."

"What did you do to me?" Tran asked demandingly.

"My benefactor felt it was best to bring you back to life," the man answered. He calmly walked towards Tran's direction. The man would point a finger to the thing on Tran's chest. "That very thing is powered up by your own life force."

Tran froze at what the man said.

"Life force, what are you talking about? Is this some artificial heart?"

"Yes and no," the man answered.

"What does that mean?" Tran asked. He was getting very annoyed and angry. All he was getting were riddles and puzzles. Tran wanted straight answers.

"Cutting to the chase," the man replied calmly as he brushed his hair aside. "This is not an artificial heart."

"Not an artificial heart? Then what the hell is it?" Tran demanded.

"This is called a blastia core," the man answered.

"Blastia core?" Tran asked. He did not know what the hell a blastia core was. But he did learn that it was the thing that brought him back to life. "What the hell is a blastia core?"

"It is a core made of blastia," the man answered.

"Blastia?" Tran asked.

"You wouldn't be familiar with blastia," the man answered. "It's not from this world."

Tran was having a hard time comprehending and understanding what this man was saying. To him, it was all mumbo jumbo. But, there was truth to the man's words. This blastia core was the one thing keeping Tran alive.

"Okay, not from this world. What do you mean?"

"It means what I just said, not from this planet," the man answered condescendingly. "I don't know why he chose to bring you back. But I have my orders."

"Where is it from?" Tran asked with curiosity.

"A world called Terca Lumireis," the man answered. So far, it seemed that Tran was hesitant on buying the whole story. But Tran was bought on the blastia core since it was keeping him alive as a result.

"Why bring me back?" Tran asked.

"My benefactor said he could use your driving skills. You help him, you can reclaim that which was taken from you," the man answered.

That piqued Tran's curiosity. He was no longer angry. Instead, Tran was on the verge of being completely bought on the man's proposal. Tran was silent and waited for the man to continue the explanation.

"We can help you rebuild your gang. We will build an empire and expand across the United States. We will expand into Canada and Mexico," the man answered. "But we must start from the ground up to build the infrastructure."

"Alright, you have me bought," Tran replied. "What do I do?"

"For the time being, you race. You take people's cars. You assimilate others into your ranks. You'll climb the ranks of our empire. My benefactor is putting his faith into you, Tran," the man answered.

Tran nodded. "Alright, you got a deal. I'll race for you."

The man smiled, "I'm glad we have come to an agreement."

"Since you know my name, I should at least know yours," Tran said. He wanted to know exactly who he was working with.

"I am Cumore," the man said. Tran would have to remember that name.

"The benefactor?"

Cumore shook his head. "He remains to be unknown for the time being. But, he has given you a new identity. Come, we will get you acquainted with your new residence."

"Who am I now?"

"Daniel Tong," Cumore said. "To me more exact, Daniel "The Leviathan's Claw" Tong."

Tran raised a brow at the new nickname. "The Leviathan's Claw?"

"Now, follow me," Cumore said as he walked off. Tran would quickly follow after Cumore. The two would walk down the stairs towards the first floor. A large black Mitsubishi Montero would be parked in one of the open garages.

Cumore would take out a set of keys and press the button as the doors unlocked. He would turn to Tran, "Perhaps you would like to get reacquainted with the wheel?"

Tran looked at the new model Montero and gave a grin. "Yeah, why not…"

"Your new car will be waiting for you at the residence," Cumore said.

Tran would take the keys from Cumore's hands and walk towards the Montero. He entered the vehicle and took a seat at the driver's seat. Cumore would enter the passenger's side and close the door.

As the doors closed, Tran placed the key in the ignition and turned it. He would grab the steering wheel. With the engine of the Montero purring, Tran would take the time to feel the steering wheel. It was something he had not held in a long time.

"This car is outfitted with a blastia," Cumore said pointing to a glowing red circular stone on the ceiling of the Montero.

Tran looked up at the blastia. "What does that do for the car?"

"When the power is activated, it makes the car go much faster. It has a stronger effect than your nitrous," Cumore answered.

Tran would press the pedal and pull out from the garage. He would make a right.

"The GPS navigator will give you the directions on where to go," Cumore explained.

Tran nodded as he would drive as the directions instructed.

"Are you from this Terca Lumireis?" Tran asked. It was completely off the wall to ask such a question. But, it wouldn't hurt to help. After all, there had to be some truth to this so-called world of Terca Lumireis.

Cumore was silent.

"You're not shitting me, are you?" Tran rhetorically asked. He took a deep sign and drove down the road. But, this so-called world had gotten Tran curious. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"You'll know in due time," Cumore answered.

"Alright," Tran replied back to Cumore. Right now, Tran would focus on just driving. He would have plenty of time to enjoy this "newfound" life of his. He didn't care who wanted him alive. After the talk with Cumore, Tran was focused on reclaiming everything that was taken from him.

To Tran, this "blastia technology" was something he could use. Apparently nobody else knew about this stuff. What other people did not know could in turn help Tran out in the long run. This blastia could give Tran the needed edge over the competition.

A certain name popped into his mind: Toretto. Tran hated Toretto with a reason and a passion. If Toretto was still alive, it would be a matter of time that Tran would cross paths with him.

"I want to know more about this blastia," Tran said.

"In due time," Cumore replied back. "Be patient."

Tran nodded.

As Tran drove, thoughts would drift across his mind. He wanted to take revenge on Dominic Toretto and his family. Tran also wanted to take revenge on Brian O'Connor, the undercover police officer.


End file.
